Knuckles Mansion
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: A Sonic version of luigi's Mansion
1. Chapter 1

(No One's POV)

One day a blue hedgehog was going through his mail

"Fan girl letter, fan girl letter, another fan girl letter, chillidog party invite, mansion winner, fan WAIT A MINUTE MANSION WINNER?" said the blue hedgehog  
>The letter said<p>

"Dear Sonic hedgehog

You have won a 3000 year old mansion.

Located at 8000 ghostly lane in lostvile

HoPe YoU eNjOy It."

(Sonic's POV)

As read the letter something looked strange about it.  
>I mean why did they do that at the end, uppercase letter, lower case letter, then uppercase again. Is this a trick? Might as well go and find out. I should probably take someone with incase it is a trick. I think I shall bring Knuckles.<p>

(Knuckles POV)

Im just sitting by the Master Emerald when my phone rings. I look to see whos calling and its Sonic. What does he want? I awnser and he tells me he won a mansion and something seems suspicious about it and he wants me to with him to the manison. He tells me where its located and I tell him I will meet him there.

**Ok thats it for this chapter but I will quickly write chapter 2 and hopefully I will get it up at the same time I put this chapter AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic's POV)

Well Knuckles said he would meet me there so I probably should get going.  
>As soon as I find my shoes.<p>

In the closet? No.

In the living room? No.

Kitchen? No.

Fridge? Yes

Why were my shoes in the fridge? I will find out later cause I gotta get to the mansion.  
>I got to the mansion three minutes after I left the house. Something seems odd about the mansion. It looks like a haunted mansion.<br>I walk up to the door and I hear some laughing. I look around and see nobody.  
>Whos laughing?<br>I was about to open the door when it slowly opened by itself. I walk in I see a door covered in gray vines and two staircases on both sides. I walk up the stairs and I see a another door without vines. I try opening it and its locked, then all of a sudden I heard that laughing again I turn around and there was some kind of orange cloud thingie with a key inside it. I reached for the key and the orange thing disappeared along with the key. Then the laughing came again and everything went black.

(Knuckles POV)

After I hung up with Sonic I went to my house to eat some grapes, then I went back to the Master emerald and on the way I heard laughing. I look around and no one is I just kept on going to the alter where the Master Emerald was. But when I got there the Master emerald was gone! Where is it?

**Ok chapter 2  
>What happened to Sonic?<br>Where is the Master Emerld?  
>Find out in a few chapters or so!<strong>

**and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Sonic's POV)

I slowly open my eyes and I see a whole room full of treasures.  
>Where am I? I try walking forwards but its as if there is a invisble wall infront of me. Then I notice something I didn't see there was a door on the opposite side of the room with a mirror on it. I took a good look and I saw me in a picture frame. How did I get inside a frame? What is that knocking sound I hear? I look around and I see two picture frames , both with famillier hedgehogs inside. But who are they? They seem so familler... one is a sleeping green hedgehog with crazy hair, and the other is pink and magenta. Who are they and why do they seem famillier?<p>

(Knuckles POV)

After I saw the Master Emerald missing I quickly looked around and saw a pink, orange, green, and blue cloud thing. And it had THE MASTER EMERALD! I have to save it!  
>So I ran after the odd looking cloud and when I got close to it, it suddenly vanished into thin<br>air.

Along with the Master Emerald.

(Unknown POV)

I wake up from sleeping and I see the one who trapped me and my brother in picture frames long ago. Only he has another picture frame with him. Who did he catch? Is it someone I know? I hope not. I watch as he hangs up the picture and I finally see who it is.  
>And it's Sonic? Sonic? SONIC? I thought I would never see him again! Only I can't talk to him because these frames we are in are sound proof. And Sonic is sleeping. I look over at my brother and he is sleeping too. I then notice the one who trapped us is gone.<br>Hmm, he normally stays in this room. After a few minutes he comes back in with a emerald  
>that looks to be a giant chaos emerald.<p>

(Knuckles POV)

Where did the Master Emerald go? I should go get Sonic to help me with this. Wait... maybe  
>that mansion he won has something to do with this. I mean he was suspicious about the<br>mansion. I should go to the mansion now and figure this out.

An hour later I got to the mansion, and it really does look suspicious now. I walk up to the  
>front door and as im about to open it, it opens by itself, and I hear that laughing again. Where<br>is that laughing coming from. I walk in and I see a door with gray vines on it. I ignore the door and go up one of the staircases next to it. And up there I see two more doors, one normal size and one double door one. I try to open both of them and they both are locked, then I hear  
>that laughing once more and I look behind me and there is a orange cloud with a key inside it.<br>It starts floating away and I follow it back down the stairs. It stops right in front of the door  
>with vines and drops the key and quickly floats back upstairs into the double doors.<br>I pick up the key and I go to the double doors and I put the key in the key slot and I unlock the door. When I go into the room I slowly tiptoe and then all of a orange ghost came out of nowhere and looked like it wanted to eat my brain. Then a strange looking mouse came from nowhere with some kind of wierd vaccume and was trying to suck the ghost up. I watched as the mouse went around the room with the vaccume trying to suck the ghost up until the ghost got far enough to resist the pull of the vaccume and the mouse went flying back and hit the wall.

**Yay we found out what happened to Sonic and the master emerald! Can any of you peoples out there guess who the two hedgehogs are? AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

(No Ones POV)

"Uhh my head." Said the strange looking mouse.  
>"Hey you ok?" Asked Knuckles.<br>"Yeah im used to it."  
>"What are you doing in a place like this?"<br>"I've been catching ghosts ever since this mansion mysteriously appeared a few years back."  
>Then suddenly three orange ghosts that looked like chao appeared.<br>"Uh oh we should get out of here, and fast!" Said the mouse, as Knuckles and the mouse ran away.

~~At The Lab~~

"So what were you doing in the mansion?" asked the mouse.  
>"I was looking for my friend who came here because he had won a mansion and asked me to meet him here cause he said it seemed suspicious." Said Knuck<br>"I did see a blue hedgehog sometime today. Was that your friend?"  
>"I bet it was."<br>"Well when he came here I tried to warn him but it was if he couldn't even hear me, I don't think he even knew I was there."  
>"By the way what is your name?"<br>"Oh yes,im sorry for not introducing myself, im Professor P Marjory. And you are?"  
>"Im Knuckles the Echidna. And by the way what is that strange vaccume?"<br>"Oh that is a just something I made to catch those ghosts."  
>"Do you think I could use it to find my friend?"<br>"Of course,your friend probably has been caught by the ghosts already. Well lets go to the training room so I can teach you how to use this vaccume."

~~Training room~~

"Ok so first click the on button, then... Hold on you'll need a flashlight." Said Marjory as she gave Knuckles a flashlight.  
>"Ok so after you push the on button when you see a ghost shine the flashlight on it and when you see its heart quickly hold down the huge blue button and point the vaccume sucker at the ghost quickly." Said Marjory.<br>"Ok..." Said Knuckles  
>"Now you shall practice."<br>Suddenly the lighs turned off and the training began.

_**Ok so Knuckles found out Sonic was most likely captured by**_ _**ghosts.**_

_**Read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of knuckles mansion**

(Last time)  
>"Oh yes,im sorry for not introducing myself, im Professor P Marjory. And you are?"<br>"Im Knuckles the Echidna. And by the way what is that strange vaccume?"  
>"Oh that is a just something I made to catch those ghosts."<br>"Do you think I could use it to find my friend?"  
>"Of course,your friend probably has been caught by the ghosts already. Well lets go to the training room so I can teach you how to use this vaccume."<br>~~Training room~~  
>"Ok so first click the on button, then... Hold on you'll need a flashlight." Said Marjory as she gave Knuckles a flashlight.<br>"Ok so after you push the on button when you see a ghost shine the flashlight on it and when you see its heart quickly hold down the huge blue button and point the vaccume sucker at the ghost quickly." Said Marjory.  
>"Ok..." Said Knuckles<br>"Now you shall practice."  
>Suddenly the lighs turned off and the training began.<br>(Now)

"Hmmm come out come out where ever you are." Said Knuckles looking around the room.  
>Then when he wasn't looking a hole in the floor opened up and a orange ghost that looked like a chao came out of it.<br>"Whoa, heh come here dummy dummy dummy." Said Knuckles as he watched the ghost get it got close Knuckles pointed the flashlight at it and when he saw it's heart he  
>quickly pushed the hug blue button and the vaccume sucker sucked up the ghost's lower half while the rest of it, still stuck on the vaccume sucker flew around the room dragging Knuckles<br>with it. After a while he finally got the ghost sucked up and then 2 more came out of the holes.  
>"Oh snap,better find a way to get one without getting attacked by the other." Knuckles said when he saw them.<br>*5 minutes later*  
>"you caught 3 out of the 5 ghosts, good work." said Professor Marjory<br>"Yeah yeah yeah, when do I find Sonic?"  
>"Well first could you help me with something?"<br>"Sure what?"  
>"In my gallery I had pictures of the ghosts who aren't like the others,they stay in one room and they look like mobians instead of chao, I had all of them, butt they all escaped from their frames."<br>"How?"  
>"I dunno. But still could you help me?"<br>"Eh sure,maybe I'll find Sonic while catching those ghosts."  
>"Thanks! Would you like to see my gallery even though everything is gone?"<br>"Sure then stright to the mansion to capture ghosts and find Sonic."  
>'Alright lets go!"<br>~~The Gallery~~  
>"Wow this is empty." said Knuckles as he look around the gallery.<br>"Yeah I know the only thing left in here are two statchues." Said Marjory.  
>"Man those statchues look familler somehow..."<br>"Well the one on the right is queen ale.."Said Marjory only to be interupted by Knuckles.  
>"QUEEN ALEENA?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Man I haven't seen her in a while..."<br>"Wait, did you know the queen?"  
>"Yeah and Sonic is one of her sons."<br>"Wait a minute, SHE HAD KIDS?I never knew that."  
>"Yeah triplets..."<br>"Whoa, and Sonic is one of them?"  
>"Yep, along with his brother manic and his sister sonia."<br>"Well shall we go back to the lab now?"  
>"Sure, wait whats behind that door?"<br>"Oh nothing,now lets go to the lab!"  
>so they went backto the lab<br>**hello everybody just wanted to get this chapter up cause im going to be busy the next few days**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok heres chapter 6 ****well  
>(Knuckles POV)<strong>

Well when we got back to the lab I left the lab a went stright to the mansion.  
>This time the door didn't open by itself, once I was inside I noticed someone was sitting on the staircase...wait a second is that ROUGE?<br>(**No ones POV)**

Knuckles stared at rouge in confusion, after a while Rouge finally noticed him.  
>"Knuckles your here too?"Asked Rouge<br>"Yeah, wait..too?"  
>"Yeah I also saw Amy, shes the one who told me Sonic won a mansion, I don't think she told anyone else."<br>"Wait Amy too? Where is she?"  
>"She went upstairs since upstairs was where the only opened door was."<br>"Oh my god, I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"  
>"From what?"<br>"ghosts, Rouge get out of here and go to a small shack down the road from here, the ghosts already got Sonic."  
>"Wait... How would do you know Sonic got captured by these ''ghosts"... this better not be a prank,I mean ghosts aren't real."<br>"No,this isn't a prank, and I saw the ghosts with my own eyes, and I think they also stole the master emerald, now I gotta go before they get Amy!" Said Knuckles as he ran up the stairs to make sure Amy was ok.

(Rouge's POV)

Man Knuckles seemed serious,I mean when ever hes kidding he never sounds serious,so maybe there are ghosts, if there are I should get out of here and do what he said.  
>Once I got to the shack I knocked on the door and it was opened by a weird looking mouse<p>

(normal POV)  
>After Marjory opened the door and saw rouge, she stared confused at her for a few moments then said<br>"Don't tell me you won a mansion too."  
>"No I didn't but I know someone who did..."answered Rouge<br>"Oh you must mean Sonic!"  
>"Wait how did you know?"<br>"Knuckles told me, I warned Sonic not to go in the mansion but I don't even think he heard me at all."  
>"Oh,Knuckles told me to get out of that mansion and go here..."<br>"Ok come in I don't even know why we are still standing in the doorway."  
>Later when they are in the lab<p>

"So.. would you like to see my gallery?"Asked Marjory  
>"Eh sure I can't think of anything else to do right now." Rouge said as they walked to the gallery.<p>

**(With Knuckles)**

He was looking around the room where he met Marjory to see if Amy was in there somewhere.  
>"Man I really hope they didn't get her too... it's bad enough that they got Sonic and the master emerald."He said then he looked around a little bit longer until<br>he got bored and blew out the pink candles that were in the room. Then all of a sudden a eye appered on the candle holder and a voice came from nowhere and said.  
>"Hehehehe bad choice to blow out the candles, the ghosts LOVE the DARK!"<br>Then the eye on the candle holder disappered. Knuckles started looking around for ghosts and Amy.  
>"Here dummies,dummies,dummies, and Amy."Said Knuckles after a while. A few seconds later, an orange ghost popped up from the floor.<br>"Heh finally."

**(With Sonic)  
><strong>"Man who the heck are those two, wait a mobius second... is that what I think it is?" Thought Sonic as he looked at the two other hedgehogs.  
>"I know who those two are now! Sonia! and Manic!" He thought again as he got happy since he hadn't seen those two in years.<br>"Hey Sonic seems happy for some reason... wait don't tell me he just realized who me and Manic were..." Thought Sonia  
>Manic who had just woken up since Sonic was caught.<br>He looked around then realized Sonic was there. He then had a big smiley face on since he hadn't seen Sonic in years.

**(Back with Knuckles)**

He had gotten almost all of the ghosts in that room, except for one. When Knuckles wasn't looking the ghost appered right behind him and Knuckles turned around and quickly pointed the flashlight at the ghost to stun it and pushed the big blue button and it sucked on to the bottom of the ghost and it pulled him around the room until the ghost when inside the vaccume.  
>"Ahh finally got him."Said Knuckles right before the lights turned on and a big treasure chest appered in the center of the room.<br>"Huh,whats this?A treasure chest? Wait why is it moving?" Asked Knuckles as he went to open the chest. when he opened it, he saw something pink and red in the chest...

**yay cliff hanger!  
>man I do a lot of cliff hangers, Im pretty sure its obvious whos in the chest.<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
